glee does TINA Turner: Part 1 (Ask Me How I Feel)
by tinaturnerfan424
Summary: New Directions new and previous generations help with the new week lesson as they tackle the music and life of Tina Turner. Blaine's home life reaches a violent place, can anyone save him? The New Directions also deal with their love issues. We meet Blaine's father, and Cooper comes back to discover what his brother has been going through.
1. scene one: meet george anderson

**_Hi guys, this is my first Glee fanfiction. It will have mistakes. I wanted to do a story about Blaine where the rest of the cast try to help him with his home life, which in my story, following the category of Blaine being abused by his father, gets worse. Mainly I am writing this story to maybe fill in the blanks about Blaine and his family because we only met his mother and his brother Cooper once and never his father. So with the music of my favorite singer, Tina Turner, here is part one of my story._**

 ** _Guest stars_**

 ** _George Clooney, Gina Gershon and Matt Bomer._**

* * *

scene one: meet george anderson

Blaine comes home from McKinley High. His house is immaculate, and bigger than most of the houses in Lima, like a mini mansion. Well, money pays when your dad is a big shot lawyer and your mother is pediatrician. He starts to walk up the stairs, avoiding to talk to his parents, if they are home yet. He opens the door to his bedroom, he lazily drops his backpack on the floor by his bed. He flops down on his bed. He is exhausted, but happy. He is happy after being in glee club with Kurt. Ever since his transfer from Dalton, fitting in at McKinley was difficult, the rivalry between he and Finn, being overshadowed once again by his big brother Cooper, Sebastian throwing a rock salt infested slushie at him, which required surgery to fix… But Kurt made it better.

As long as Kurt was there for him, he felt safe and loved. But Kurt is gone now, that was before he graduated and moved to New York with Rachel, leaving him all by himself. And that was before he cheated and broke Kurt's heart, and all because he was lonely, he ended up losing maybe the one good thing in his stress-inducing life. His home life has gotten more was difficult. His mom was supportive and

loving and embraced him when he came out. His dad, however, withdrew from him emotionally. He started looking at him like he was an alien, a creature and not his son. He began to insult him, constantly putting him down. His mom never really said anything, except the occasional, "Honey please..", asking his dad to stop. His dad has been blaming his mom for his "sinful ways", that she coddled him too much, didn't raise him to be a man. Shortly after that, his mom caught his father cheating on her, she found a woman's phone number in his suit jacket. When she confronted him, he had the nerve to just look at her and say, "So?" His mom cried for weeks, then she just, put up a wall.

When he was beaten at his old school before transferring to Dalton, he dad told him in the hospital room, "Maybe now, you'll stop asking like a freak." A freak? His own dad, called him a freak? But what really scares Blaine, is how aggressive his dad has gotten. He started drinking, heavily, coming home with the stench of scotch on him. Last week he threw a glass at him! He's never done that to him, to anyone! Before he transferred to McKinley, his dad held him his shirt and shoved him into the wall for not cleaning the dishes. His breath reeked of alcohol as he said, "So now what, you're afraid you'll break a nail?!

That's mainly why he was afraid of Kurt leaving, he's become afraid of his father. He knows he can't just go to Kurt's house without Kurt being there, he knows Burt likes him; but he wouldn't invite him into his home like that. He just wishes he could just be with Kurt 24/7, so he wouldn't have to worry about his dad anymore. He needs something to get his mind off of Kurt and his dad. Music! He opens his drawer to find his laptop. He lays it on his computer desk and turns it on and waits for it to load. He types in his password (BAHtt17) which consist mainly of his future married name, Blaine Anderson-Hummel, when marriage is legal, of course. He opens the iTunes program and starts looking through his large musical catalog.

Then he starts to hear footsteps. It's his dad, he know it is. He always comes home soon after he does. He's here. Blaine can tell his father is standing in his doorway, without even turning around to look. He can feel his presence. His father had the type of personally now, it seems, that he could suck all the air out of the room before he even walked into the building.

"Blaine…." George Anderson asks in a serious, no nonsense tone. He's a good looking man, very tall, tan, salt and pepper hair, and very dapper. You can see where Blaine gets his looks from, but he looked more like a mixture of both his parent than Cooper did. His dad had a very rigid demeanor nowadays. Ever since Blaine came out to him, he has grown very cold, and harsh towards his family. Blaine's body automatically turns stiff and the sound of his father's voice. He doesn't answer right away.

"I know you can hear me, boy!" Shit! Blaine thinks to himself, he's in trouble now. He turns around from his computer desk to face his dad. He looks sober, for once, he mentions internally.

"Y-yes dad?" He stutters a bit on his words, fearing what his father might react. His dad steps into his room.

Blaine is shocked by his father's question, he's asking about college choices? Hopefully, he thinks his father isn't going to fly off the handle and they can have a calm and tension free conversation. Despite how George treats him, he still is searching and wanting to do almost anything to please his father, or anyone he cares about. Blaine swallows the fear of disappointment down his throat, mentally preparing himself to tell his father.

"I have thought of a few schools… I-I-I applied for University of Ohio, maybe to become a teacher." Blaine watches his father's face carefully, waiting to see any expressions of anger or dislike. Thank God not yet so far. "Or going into a college to learn to become a doctor or nurse." George rolls his eyes, he has never shown any wanting to become a doctor, why all because he used to watch E.R. and play Operation? Blaine notices that look, he's not buying it, he just might as well….tell him the truth.

"I…also applied for NYADA." He deliberately chose to say it as the acronym, hoping he doesn't ask for the full name of the college and just leaves it at that. He braces for his father's outburst.

There goes Blaine again, George thinks to himself, using those stupid acronyms, acting as if he's stupid. "Stop using those damn fake names and give me the real one, and speak up when I am talking to you!" Blaine flinches at his father's harsh tone, please don't piss him off Blaine, he says to himself. Finally after a few seconds of self arguing he gives into his father's request. "NYADA… is the New York Academy for Dramatic Arts, dad." He quickly shuts his eyes, waiting for the harsh tone to escalate.

George starts fuming, the boy is really testing his nerves. A drama school, really, he expects him to waste the money he worked hard for him and his wife Pam, on some pipe dream to be a "star"? He calmly, almost whispering, but the anguish completely present. "A drama school Blaine? I thought we had agreed on a college where you could study to be a lawyer or a doctor, like you mother and I. Or, oh I don't know, a more practical and realistic profession? His final sentence venomously projecting on the words practical and realistic, urging his troublesome son to give up this nonsense.

Blaine puts his head down, disappointed his father is coming out with this speech again. He wondered, when is his father going to support his choices and stop shutting them down. "Dad, that isn't what I want to do, not really. I really want to be an entertainer, it's what I find joy in. Why can't you just accept that?" He confronts his dad in a neutral and calm tone, once again, not wanting to upset him.

"Because I don't want you to waste your life away on some stupid dream." George's voice rises up an octave, beginning to hit the yelling stage. "Dreams are meant to happen in your sleep, Blaine. This is the real world, and in the real world, you can't spend it with your head in the clouds!" George takes a breath as he sees his son looking down in shame (or so he thinks). Good, he thinks to himself. He leans forward, so his son can hear him better. "Son, it is time that you grow up."

Blaine continues to hide his face in sadness, he still doesn't understand him, the negative voice inside his head speaking clearly. There his father goes again, calling his talent a fairy tale. But yet his brother is allowed to pursue his dreams, why can't he do the same? Blaine looks up at George annoyed. "What about Cooper, dad? You let him move to L.A. to become an actor, why do you always support him and not me?" Blaine tries not to cry, but his voice betrays him and a short hitch in it can be heard when he mentions about supporting him, which is all he ever wanted.

"Because Cooper has talent and dedication, something you lack in." George barks back at Blaine. Now it is time for Blaine to roll his eyes as his father once again sticks up for his brother and put him down. "You wouldn't know, you and mom have never gone to any of my show choir competitions to see what I am capable of!" Blaine verbally strikes back. Although he doesn't like to blame his mom for lack of support, she also has never been to any of Blaine's competitions with the Warblers or the New Directions.

George stands up, his blood boiling at Blaine's disrespect. How dare he talk to him like that?! "Don't talk to me that way, boy!" He warns his son once, staring him down to miniature size. Out the corner of his eye on Blaine's desk, is a picture of Blaine and that boy who corrupted his son. He thought that after being beaten up and put in the hospital twice would've given Blaine the message: he is wrong and he needs to start acting normal. And all because of that fag "Kurt" or whatever his sick name is. He goes in for the emotional kill, "Ever since you were….", he can't even bring him to say the word dating, as it repulses him, "…with that boy, you have been completely disrespectful and not taking your life seriously Blaine-"

Blaine stands up, jumping out of his soul in fury, his father always blamed Kurt for "changing him" or not following his rules or living up to his standards. "Stop it, his name is Kurt, and the only thing he did was love me!" The wounds still fresh from his break up with Kurt, as his eye start to shimmer with tears producing. But he will not let them fall, he was not going to break in front of his dad, he is not going to give George the satisfaction of knowing that what he was hoping came true, that him and Kurt broke up or that he cheated; as he always never saw the possibility that gay people could be in long term relationships and that they aren't all sex hungry freak shows.

George steps closer, hoping to put the fear of God into his son. "Blaine, I am warning you. You have had your fun, now it is time you gave up this high school… experiment and start acting normal-" Blaine has had it and cuts his father off before he can finish. "I am normal dad! There is nothing wrong with me!", Blaine's voice is shaking in anguish, but then he is cut off as he hears a loud crack fell the room. He feels a sharp, dull pain across his face, taking him down.

George looks down at his son on the ground, trembling with fear, with the same shocked expression on his face as he does. Only, it felt good for him. George could feel a release of tension tingle throughout his body. He knows it was wrong of him to do that, but Blaine has been disobedient for too long. Maybe now, this will teach Blaine a lesson. After all, what does The Bible say, "Spare the rod, spoil the child" Pam has spoiled that boy, but now he is taking charge. But she can't know about, he knows she would overreact, like she did when he screwed his secretary. The bitch meant nothing to her, because he still loved his wife, but his house was in such utter ciaos, that he needed some other outlet of release, and Pam wasn't giving it to him

Blaine looks up at his father in disbelief. Did his father…just slapped him? His face ached in pain, he fell to the ground, and the tears that he was trying to hide from his father, were spilling down his face. His feelings of disbelief turn into ones of horror. His father never hit him before. Yelled at him, sure. Called him derogatory names, of course, but never physically harmed him! He looks on to see his father in a small trance, maybe he was shocked too?

George leaves the trance he was in, returning to the present, his son crying holding his face. He internally groans in annoyance, can this kid be anymore weak? He didn't even hit him that hard. He lowers himself to the floor, meeting Blaine at eye level.

"Don't ever mention this to your mother." He icily replies. That's it? No apology? No remorse. Blaine is shocked at his father's new behavior, it's like a different person has just entered his father's body, a person he doesn't want to meet again. "Are we clear, Blaine?" His father continues. Blaine slowly nods, afraid of what this stranger who looks like his father is going to do next. George rises back up, his eyes locked on Blaine. George turns to walk out the door, but before he leaves his son's room he warns him one last time, "Don't provoke me like this again." He leaves and starts to walk down the stairs.

Blaine waits and listens as the footsteps lower in volume, waiting until his father is completely downstairs before he allows himself to lose himself in tears. He slowly gets up off the floor and onto his bed, curving into himself like a ball. How could his father do this to him, does he really hate him that much? He cries for a few minutes, needing comfort, someone to talk to. He hasn't felt this bad until his break up with Kurt. Kurt! Suddenly, Blaine gets an idea. He quickly wipes the tears of his face and goes over to his desk. He grabs his phone off of it and starts punching in Kurt's cell phone number. But before he presses the call button, it hits his gut hard as he remembers. Kurt won't want to talk to him. Sure, they were on speaking terms, but, he knows his ex would be displeased and uncomfortable with his calling, he wouldn't want to comfort him. Kurt wouldn't want anything to do with him, and who would blame him? He just wishes things would be better, that he would be at NYADA, with Kurt, where he felt safe, happy…and loved.

Blaine sets his phone down and goes back to his iTunes' program on his laptop and absentmindedly clicks on a song, hoping it would bring him out of his funk and possibly give him a song to perform in glee tomorrow.

The music begins to play through the speakers. A melancholy tone with slow drum beats and a piano playing, giving it a classic soul and ballroom like feel. It washes over Blaine, this is the song. She has never disappointed to cheer him up and get him to sing out loud. Everyone in glee may think that he is a hardcore Katy Perry fan, and he is. But he has loved this singer longer. He lets her signature husky soulful voice relax him. The familiar lyrics begin to be spoken….

All the men come in these places…

* * *

 ** _End of chapter one. Please review and stay tuned, this is only the beginning. Only a taste of the horrors to come in the Anderson household..._**


	2. scene two: private dancer

**_Here is chapter 2. Hope you enjoyed the story so far. How was my intro into Blaine's father? Now the story continues at the choir room as Blaine sings this Tina Turner classic. If you want to listen to the song, you can find it on YouTube. I strongly suggest you listen to the live version, as Tina has proven her live performances eclipse the studio recordings. I also suggest you do that for the rest of the story. Enjoy..._**

* * *

Blaine asked Mr Shue at the beginning of glee if he could sing a solo today and granted his request. Although the song is about a sensitive and not-so-school appropriate topic, he still loved the song and promised Mr Shue he would sing it in a different context, closer to the way the original artist interpreted it. But what really sold it for the glee instructor was when he mentioned it was Tina Turner's classic hit Private Dancer. In a way, the words interpreted the way he felt, plus he could dance to it; which was key to any Tina song. At first, wearing a black fedora hat with a red band, to match his black shirt, red polka-dotted bowtie and red pants, he was sitting in a chair, very poised and debonair, as he began to sing Tina's lyrics…

 _ **All the men comes in these places**_

 _ **And the men are all the same**_

 _ **You don't look at their faces**_

 _ **And you don't ask their names**_

The glee kids sit watching Blaine's performance, intrigued by the hypnotic low tone in his voice.

 ** _You don't think of them as human_**

 ** _You don't think of them at all_**

 ** _You keep your mind on the money_**

 ** _Keeping your eyes on the wall…_**

Blaine looks up at his fellow classmates, a few of them like Kitty, Ryder and Marley has confused looks on their faces, while Unique, Artie, Sam and Jake look on with a somewhat shocked expression. Either they have never heard the song before and don't know the artist or they know the song and are shocked because of what the subject is about. But Blaine isn't singing about prostitution, he's singing about not having complete control over his life. Having to always do what his father demanded, and not having the freedom to make his own choices, to achieve his dreams, to be himself. That was how he connected with the song, and he thought, that's perhaps how Tina sang it on stage every night as transformed into a rock n roll ballerina, swaying and twirling holding a feather boa or handerchief. He starts moving robotically along, as if he is being pulled on strings like the people in the music video of the song. Then, he sings the chorus…

 ** _I'm your private dancer_**

 ** _A dancer for money_**

 ** _I'll do what you want me to do_**

 ** _I'm your private dancer_**

 ** _A dancer for money_**

 ** _And any old music will do…_**

He gets up moving his chair, dancing to the slow medley, pretending as if he had a partner to dance with, as if Kurt was dancing with him. Everyone, even Mr Shue is watches in amazement as Blaine puts his heart into his performance. Guess those few dancing lessons with Jake payed off, but he already was a pretty good dancer, his performances at Dalton was prove of that. That's what felt like all the time, having to prove everything. Prove his talent, prove his love, prove his friendship, prove his value. To the Warblers, to his parents, to the New Directions, to Cooper, to Kurt. He sits back down in his chair, channeling another dancer's pose. Using the lyrics of the songs, he begins to list his goals, his dreams. His dream to not just be famous, but to be a singer, an entertainer. To have a better life then he has now, to be able to marry the love of his life and have kids; even if he doesn't love him back anymore

 _ **I want to make a million dollars**_

 _ **I want to live out, by the sea**_

 _ **Have a husband and some children**_

 _ **Yeah, I guess I want a family…**_

Finn came in this week to co-coach the New Directions along with Mr Shue. They were on good terms again after Will forgave him for kissing Emma. As he watches Blaine sing the Tina Turner song, he couldn't help but depict a slight sadness. Not just in his voice, but in his demeanor. Ever since his break up with Kurt, Blaine started to withdraw. Not completely, just a little, so nobody would pick up on it right away; and Finn, as usual would be the last to pick up on it, well, maybe after Brittany. But this time, it seems that no one else has noticed it, not even Will. But he has.

 **All the men come in these places**

 **And the men are, all the same**

 **You don't look at their faces**

 **And you don't**

 **Ask their names…**

Blaine starts dancing in his chair, to the claps to the beat from the other students.

 _ **I'm your private dancer**_

 _ **A dancer for money**_

 _ **I'll do what you want me to do**_

 _ **I'm your private dancer**_

 _ **A dancer for money**_

 _ **And any old music will do…**_

Blaine gets up from his chair, tossing his hat and starts dancing as if he is dancing with Kurt, he could almost hear Kurt's laughter in his head as he repeats the chorus again in a higher octave.

 _ **I'm your private dancer**_

 _ **Dancer for money**_

 _ **Do what you want me to do**_

 _ **Just a private dancer**_

 _ **A dancer for money**_

 _ **And any old music will do…**_

Blaine marchs over into the seats of the students, dancing ferocious and elegantly, as they make cat calls and wolf-whistles at the cheer him on

 _ **Deutschmarks or dollars**_

He makes a counting money signal with his hands facing Kitty, and then moving over to Artie and Tina, who are giving him his full attention. Mr Shue shakes his head in awe. The kid was talented.

 _ **American Express will do**_

 _ **Nicely, thank you!**_

He slides in between Marley and Jake. As he moves down, he turns to Unique, who is using a pink colored Chinese fan to fan herself over the hotness of his performance.

 ** _Let me loosen up your collar_**

He swipes the fan from Unique's hand, facing the class with his back turned, posing a sly grin on his face

 _ **Tell me,**_

He starts to shake his butt as he says the line

 _ **You wanna see me do the shimmy again**_

The cheering increases, mainly from the girls, and Tina, who he knows, loves to stare at his butt. He sits back down and opens Unique's fan with a flourish, with his legs crossed. Half of his face is covered. As the guitarist starts playing his solo, Blaine goes back into the crowd and starts dancing with the girls, first Marley, then Tina, and Unique and finishing with twirling Kitty, he repeats the chorus once again in the lower range and once more in the higher octave, now dancing with himself again, emulating Tina's moves from her performances of the song…

 _ **I'm your private dancer**_

 _ **A dancer for money**_

 _ **I'll do what you want me to do**_

 _ **I'm your private dancer**_

 _ **A dancer for money**_

 _ **And any old music will do…**_

 _ **I'm your private dancer**_

 _ **Dancer for money**_

 _ **Do what you want me to do**_

 _ **I'm your private dancer**_

 _ **A dancer for money**_

 _ **And any old music will do…**_

 _ **I'm your private dancer**_

 _ **A dancer for money…**_

 _ **I'm your private dancer**_

 _ **A dancer for money**_

 _ **And any old music will do…**_

 _ **Ohhhhhhhhhhhh!**_

 _ **Mmmmmhhhh…**_

He ends the song with a modest bow. The New Directions clap, enjoying the song. Mr Shue shouts in praise, "Nice work Blaine!".

Blaine smiles, grateful for the approval of the teacher. "Thanks, Mr Shue"

Finn stands up from the rows and ask Blaine, curious of the reasoning behind the song choice. "That was great Blaine, but why did you choose that song?"

Artie adds to Finn's question, "I'm curious myself because, if I remember correctly, wasn't that song about a prostitute?" All the kids look at Blaine in shock. Blaine was expecting that to happen.

"Oh Blaine, please tell me you aren't thinking of leaving us and joining White Chocolate over there and becoming back up strippers from Magic Mike." Kitty's deadpan response makes Ryder, Unique and Jake laugh, while Sam replies, looking a bit insulted, "Hey! I am not ashamed of it, I made some good money for my family."

Tina comments, "Mr Bowtie, calling it as your stripper name." Everyone looks at Tina in confusion.

Blaine chuckles to himself. "Guys!", He shouts. "That may be how the writer wrote it, but that not how I interpret it." He takes a breath before continuing, "To me, the song is about a person, who doesn't like the current situation he or she is in. They daydream about living a better life, achieving their dreams. But they keep getting knocked down by live and the people around them." He starts to frown a bit, thinking about his dad. "I'm sure we can all relate to that somehow." They nod in agreement. Finn notices that frown, a red flag going on in his head, something might be wrong with Blaine.

But then Blaine smiles and turns to Mr Shue, "Also, it's one of my favorite Tina Turner songs." Will smiles back at Blaine. Will admired his love for music and entertaining. Artie and Finn share a look, remembering the moments when they last performed a Tina Turner song, but the one that sticks out, was when they did the rock legend's version of the Credence Clearwater Revival classic Proud Mary, all in wheelchairs to support Artie. Ryder raised his hand embarrassingly, grabbing Will's attention.

"Yes, Ryder?" Ryder ask the essential question for some of the members. "Uh, who is Tina Turner?" Unique, Artie, Blaine, Jake, Sam and Finn look at Ryder wondering if they heard him correctly. Jake is the first to respond. "Really dude?" "What, is it a crime? I don't know who Tina Turner is, how big is she?" Ryder cracks back, a bit agitated, while Jake holds his hands up in mock surrender.

Unique takes the lead in quizzing her fellow glee member, as she stands up, walking over to Blaine to snatch back her fan for fun, she whips it open as she says, "Only queen Beyonce's musical godmother, child. Miss Tina Turner nee Anna Mae from little ol' Nutbush is a true lady of rock." Ryder eyes open a little wider, interested.

Blaine continues where Unique left off, "Tina Turner has been a pioneer for many female artists today. She has a career spanning 5 decades, eight Grammy awards…"

Artie rolls into the center to face the group, "James Brown said that she was the only artist to rival him onstage!"

Jake adds into the mix of Tina trivia, "Well no wonder he said that, Tina's sold more concert tickets than any other solo performer, and holds that record to this day."

"Wow, I need to go see her! When is her next tour?" Ryder exclaims. Tina turns in her seat to face him, a sad look on her face. "Unfortunatly, none of us will get to see her perform, she retired from touring 4 years ago." Ryder frowns a bit after hearing the news. He just learned about this singer and now he's never see her in group laugh at his sudden heartbreak,

Will looks on, amazed that a lot of his students know about this extraordinary artist. Kitty knows a few Tina songs, but she knows the ugly truth about the singer's past and she feels everyone is skirting around it. So, she puts in her two cents,"Isn't she, like, the postergirl for domestic violence?" A hush swims across the room. Kitty looks around. "I-I mean, she stayed in a relationship with a man who used her like a human punching bag, then a movie is made about her where she goes from victim to heroine for women everywhere? She sounds pretty stupid to me." Marley looks at her, completely appalled.

"Oh I know this pixie chick didn't come for rock n roll royalty. Best pump your brakes Ms Wilde.." Unique verbally throws out to Kitty.

Blaine walks a little closer. "Yes she was in an abusive relationship with her musical partner Ike Turner, who gave her stage name and gave the opportunity to begin a career in music, but it was her talent and star power that made him jealous and become abusive-"

Marley stands up and walks up to Kitty, "She couldn't leave, she was afraid to. She had four kids to take care of, their touring schedule was constant and she had nowhere to go! She was a small town girl from Tennessee, abandoned by her parents and moved to St. Louis with her mother and sister in her teens. When she met Ike performing, she thought that was her only chance to become a star. She didn't know what to do, Kitty. And I think it is wrong to judge her for that."

Artie looks at Kitty and says, "But Tina never saw herself as a victim, she knew that one day, she would be able to leave him and venture out on her own. And that, she did. Sure she only had 36 cents in her pocket, but when she found a way out, she ran for it, literally."

"A psychic told her, that she would become the biggest of stars, while her partner, would fall away like a leaf from a tree-" Everyone laughs at Blaine's statement, even Kitty joins in. "And that's exactly what happened, it took nearly a decade before she made it back on the charts with her Private Dancer album and at the age of 44, she showed the music industry, age, race or gender doesn't matter. Tina Turner is one of the prime examples that you can make your dreams come true!" Blaine talks animatedly.

Will walks towards the board. "You're right Blaine. Tina Turner made a difference by not letting anything keep her from achieving her goals. In a way, her music can even tell her own story, and the stories of countless others. I can see why you admire her." Blaine smiles at his teacher. Will turns to face his white board, and picks up a marker. The glee club watches in anticipation on what is next week's lesson plan. As he writes down the lesson plan, he continues to speak, "Thanks to you Blaine, I found found next week's lesson."

Everyone cheers as Mr Shue writes in big black letters "TINA". Blaine shines a huge grin on his face, glad he will contribute to the lesson plan, for he is a true Tina fan.

"I want everyone to start this weekend to find a Tina song that resonates with you at this moment. Whether it makes you happy or sad, have the song tell you what you feel inside. Also pick a energy inducing song to help you guys prepare for Nationals. Like Tina, you gotta give your all, not just your heart, but your power. Grab the audience's attention, treat them like you a would a pep rally. Tina Turner is most known for her high voltage shows, and she never slouches a show." Will points out to each of his kids. For this week, they will not only learn about Tina, but they will prepare to perform, not just like Tina, but as Tina would, with energy, passion, soul and fun.

The kids start talking amongst themselves figuring out what songs to perform. Blaine grabs his seat and sets it back in his spot in the rows to join in the conversation. After he sits down, he turns in the direction of Marley who was sitting behind him. He signals her attention by calling her name, "Hey Marley, maybe we could do a duet?" He never performed a song with Marley before since her arrival and he did think she had a beautiful voice that could match well with his.

Marley thinking about for a moment before responding, she smiles at the short boy and replies, "Sure Blaine, we can practice at my house. I'm not sure what song to pick though. My mom might have a Tina cd." Blaine thinks about it, of course he'd have to ask his dad, and he was already dreading that argument. Hopefully he won't be as bad as he was last night, hopefully. "Sure, and don't worry, I have plenty of cds to look through. He says smugly, with an expression to match the tone. Marley laughs back.

The bell rings, and all the kids scatter to go to their next classes. Finn and Will pack up their bags and head on down to the teachers lounge. "This is going to be a long week, huh Mr. Shue?" Will shakes his head and chuckles, out of high school, co-teaching with him and he still talks to him as a student.

"Well Finn, at least you won't be the ones dancing, or rolling." Will makes a motion of swimming, mimicking the iconic dance moves of Tina's version of Proud Mary. The two men laugh as they walk out the door.

On the other side of the classroom, out through the closed door's window, is one Sue Sylvester, annoyed at Will Scheuster and his dopey musical henchmen. They just won't quit, will they?

 **glee**

* * *

 ** _End of chapter 2 and first Tina song. Please review_**


	3. scene three: how sue 'c's TINA week

**_Here is chapter 3. Hope you enjoy it..._**

* * *

Now in the teacher's lounge, Finn and Will are silently discussing the upcoming Tina week.

"So Mr Shue, what is the game plan, are we going to do Tina's entire career?" Finn asks

Emma and Coach Beiste walk in during their conversation and sit down next to the men.

"Hi honey." Emma speaks softly. Will smiles back at his wife and they share a kiss.

"Hey Will, Finn." Shannon replies gruffly. Both women start to un pack their lunches. Emma elegantly opens up her tin lunch box and unwraps her sandwich out of the tightly enveloped saran wrap, while Shannon just plops down her sealed up whole chicken. After a few moments they start to eat

"So, what are your kids harmonizing this week Will?" Shannon muffles out, pieces of chicken fly out of her mouth, stressing out Emma, whose OCDs are flaring up.

"We're doing the music of Tina Turner this week." Will chuckles at Shannon's messiness.

Emma and Shannon's eyes light up.

"Oh my God, I love Tina!" They both said simultaneously. Will and Finn's eyes pop out with surprise at the two women's' excitement

"I've been waiting for you guys to dedicate a week to Tina since you did Proud Mary in wheelchairs!" Emma speaks in a higher pitch, hardly containing herself. Shannon looks to Emma, being mindful of the food in her mouth. "They did Proud Mary….in wheelchairs?"

Will nods at Shannon, fondly remembering that memory. Finn fills Shannon in on that moment in glee history. "That was before you came along, Coach. When the New Directions couldn't afford to get the special bus for Artie, Mr Shue decided to persuade us to go through with a bake sale to raise the money for it, and to help us understand Artie's struggle; he had us in wheelchairs for an entire week."

Will and Finn exchange a look before Finn continues. "It help us really connect with each other, made us really start to become a family. Plus that was a kick ass number, but it was wasn't easy."

Shannon chimes in. "Probably lukewarm to when Tina does it on stage. I saw her once in '93, during the release of 'What's Love Got To Do With It', the movie made about her life…" She inhales another mouthful of chicken before continuing, "When she did Proud Mary, she was like a raging hurricane, tearing the roof of a mobile home before sucking it up all together."

The entire table looks at Beiste totally bewildered at her analogy. "But more than that.." Shannon picks up where she left off, "You could tell she gave her heart into that concert, that she wanted to give the audience a memorable show. I only rediscovered her music after I left Cooter and moved in with my sister, and after learning what she went through, she became my SHERO!"

They all look on smiling at Shannon's Tina story, remembering all too well about her abusive relationship. Emma timidly grabs Shannon's hand, that is before taking out a baby wipe from her purse and wiping her hand off.

"That's great Shannon. That's what Tina does for everyone, she inspires others." They exchange a look. Emma then turns to face Will. "So honey, what inspired you and Finn to do Tina week?"

"Actually Emma, Blaine sang a Tina song in class today." Will starts out before Finn takes over

"Private Dancer. And he began to talk about how he was a Tina fan and how she inspires him."

As the adults talk amongst themselves about their days, Finn couldn't help but think about Blaine. He seemed different lately. He should still be angry at him for cheating on his little brother, but he's no longer angry. It took some time, but Finn forgave Blaine for cheating on his brother, after they talked, and he guessed he could understand Blaine.

He was lonely, most of the New Directions hadn't fully accepted him in the groups of misfits. Kurt was gone, was barely talking to him after getting his internship at Vogue. Of course he felt left out. Besides, Burt forgave Blaine a little sooner than Kurt did, so he could also. He could tell he still missed Kurt. He saw how Blaine started throwing himself in all those extracurricular activities to distract himself, to fill the void. But it couldn't have just been about Kurt, he thought.

Could Blaine be missing the Warblers? Probably not, after the whole slushie incident that Sebastian orchestrated, Blaine has kept the Warblers at a safe distance. Could he be missing the former New Directions? He knows Sam and Artie miss Mercedes, and Blaine misses Kurt, and he misses Rachel and Puck, even Santana. Maybe if they visited, that might cheer Blaine up, and help the New Directions in their quest to win Nationals again. Damn, I'm good, Finn thinks to himself.

But before he could suggest the idea to Mr Shue- "Why hello Butt-chin, mini- Shue, Ginger doe Beauty and the Beiste." Damn it, hand to Sue to ruin the atmosphere. She's been angry at Finn ever since he, Sam and Blaine found out about the Warblers' cheating which resulted in the reentry of the New Directions in the school show choir competition. And in true Sue-like fashion, she holds a grudge with a vengeance.

Sue was beyond pissed, she knew it was too easy for the New Directions to lose everything after Sectionals. But why can't anything go her way, she thought to herself. Now Shue and that stupid glee club is victorious once again, just like that? And all because of that dopey imposter of a teacher, Finn Hudson and his idiot friends. Now they are going to ruin the music of another artist, and put the rest of the school through another painful week of having to listen to their mediocre attempts of replicating that artist's greatest hits? Not on her watch.

"What do you want Sue?" Will reluctantly asks his rival and sometimes friend.

"Well Wilma, my ex-Secret Service spy has given me important information, that your rainbow tribe of a glee club is going to be screeching to the top of their lungs, the chart topping hits of one Tina-Eat-The-Cake-Anna Mae- Turner.."

Everyone shares a shocked expression as Sue continued, "Whose career was made by first marrying a womanizing pistol whipping guitar player, becoming a punching bag for Mr Balboa, running away, only to cry abuse in the form of song for sympathy; to resurrect the already dead career of a 40 plus year old woman who couldn't accept her decaying age by wearing mini skirts and hair that was struck by lightning, while singing the classic song "Who needs a heart, when your face can be broken? And I am telling you now, this will not stand."

"You know what Sue, you have no right to say those things. Tina Turner is a inspiration to millions and made a career not by sympathy, but by her talent and determination…" Finn stood up to proclaim.

Emma backs him up, "She's not as provactive or flashy as Madonna or Miley Cyrus, she didn't have to 'sell sex' or be sexual in order to be sexy like most artists today "

Shannon chimes in, "She is a testimony to women everywhere that no matter your age, race or circumstance, you can still make your dreams come true. Will's kids could learn a lot from the example that Tina gave."

And Will ends the savage clapback with the response, "That is why we are doing Tina week."

The cheerleading coach stands there fuming in anger and frustration. "Well, while you are giving a music history lesson to your kids who 90 percent won't even bother to listen to, and will at the end of the week half-ass a performance like you did at Sectionals, be sure to add this to your retelling of the Tina Turner story. The song she is most known for, was originally offered to…yours truly." Sue gesturers to herself.

Finn flops back down in his seat as everyone else rolls their eyes at Sue's upcoming tall tale.

Sue dives into her story, "It was spring 1984, a young and vibrant Terry Britten was eager to give what was sure to be a Grammy winning hit to the only skillful singer who had not only the talent and sex appeal, but the heart and emotion, one Sue Slyvester.

 **FLASHBACK: (1984)** Sue is in the recording studio recording the song, "What's Love Got To Do With It". She is wearing a jean jacket with a leather skirt and big spikey hair that is about to break the headphones apart.

 _ **What's love got to do,**_

 _ **Got to do with it?**_

 _ **What's love, but a second-hand emotion**_

 _ **What's love got to do,**_

 _ **Got to do with it?**_

 _ **Who needs a heart,**_

 _ **when a heart can be broken?**_

The duo writers of the song Terry Britten and Graham Lyle are sitting at the soundboard in the studio along with Sue's manager. And they are not pleased. Sue was the wrong choice. Unbeknownst to her, she was completely missing the heart of the song.

"She can sing, but she has no heart, no soul for the song.", Terry says to Graham.

"Guess we're back at square one." Graham reluctantly agrees with his writing partner.

"But who can we get on such short notice?" Terry quieres to Graham.

Then, it his Graham like a lightning bolt, "What about Tina Turner, her management has been looking for new fresh songs for an album they are making, supposed to put her back on the charts?"

Terry's eyes bugged out. "Are you serious, don't you remember, we've tried reaching out to Tina and she turned us down, said the song was too wimpy." He reminds him.

Graham recorrects him, "She turned down the original arrangement. You know Tina is a rock chick, why not schedule a meeting with her, bring your trusty guitar and wow her with the song, not the techno?"

Terry ponders the idea as Sue finishes the final notes to the song. The writers made a telepathic decision, Sue Slyvester has got to go.

END OF FLASHBACK: Sue stands sulking. "That woman's solo career is because of me and she never thanked me for it. And I will be damned to have that rubbed in my face again by your sex crazed monsters you call students William."

"You know Sue, just because Tina looks better in her 70s than you do in your 50s, shouldn't give you a reason to hate her." Finn jokes at her expense

Sue gets in his face and whispers to him, "Mark my words Finn Hudson, Tina week will not happen."

Shannon butts in, "And what exactly are you going to do about it Sue?" As everyone faces Sue, she draws a blank, damn that "Facts of Life" marathon last night.

"I'm…not sure. But I will get back to you on that." Embarrassed, she storms out.

Finn redirects the table to the conversation and turns to Will, "Hey Mr Shue, maybe we could bring back some of the original New Directions for this assignment. You know, help the kids channel their…inner Tina?"

Will smiles at his student now protege, "That's a great idea Finn, if everyone is free and willing to come out to do it, then by all means, go for it!"

They high five each other. Tina week was going to be, as the singer herself would say….simply the best.

* * *

 ** _Poor Sue, she really didn't think this one through. Hopefully she will stay out of trouble. Stay tuned for Blaine and Marley's duet of the first song Tina Turner recorded..._**


	4. scene four: a fool in love

**_Here is Blaine and Marley's duet in the choir room. Starting off TINA week, with the song that started it all..._**

* * *

Monday came and the glee kids arrived with a new charged energy, for each of them was going to learn the music and the story of a legend.

Blaine and Marley are going to kick off Tina week by covering the first song the rock goddess recorded after her christening as Tina Turner.

The two decided to convert it into a duet, with Marley first taking the lead with Blaine singing the backing vocals and vice versa. It wasn't easy at first for Blaine to leave the house, without getting his father's permission first. He was still afraid to be in the same room as his father after getting slapped last week. But in not so many words Blaine said he was going to Marley's house to "study", surprising, his father approved. Perhaps he thought that Blaine was "acting normal", Blaine thought to himself.

Blaine and Marley walk into class after most of the kids did.

"Hey Marley, are you ready?" Blaine asks her

"Not really. I know some of the guys are still angry at me for sectionals. Besides, my voice is that strong for this song, you saw how difficult those notes are for me. I just feel I'm gonna screw up." Marley nervously admits to Blaine as they sit down next to each other in the rows of seats. Her hands start to shake.

Blaine notices and grabs one of them and tries to reassure her. "Hey, you're going to be find. Tina had to find her voice too when she was starting out. And you can hit those notes Marley, you just need to stop letting your anxiety consume you. Just remember, have fun, and sing from your heart."

They both share a smile. Marley begins to lose some of her fear.

Will and Finn walk in to the sound of the cheers of the anticipating New Directions

"Who's ready for TINA WEEK?!" Will shouts out to the kids.

The entire classroom erupts with cheers.

"Oh honey, Unique is ready to roll on the river this week. Got the pumps and everything." Unique kicks up her shapely leg revealing her 5 inch stiletto heel, an homage to the songtress' dancing shoes.

"I don't mind rollin' on the river again." Artie starts twirling, eliciting laughter from his fellow glee clubbers.

Kitty walks up to her boyfriend and caresses her hand on Artie's shoulder, "I can't wait to channel my inner Tina." She says in a sultry tone.

"We'll kick off Tina week with a duet from Blaine and Marley, singing the first song that Tina Turner ever recorded. Take it away guys."Finn introduces the duo before taking a seat with Will.

Blaine and Marley step up to center stage. Marley stands in front, while Blaine stands behind her and off to the side with his back facing the class.

Marley is still nervous, will they make fun of her, because she also cost them nationals. She is freaking out inside as everyone faces her, waiting for her to open her mouth.

Blaine notices the brunette's anxiety and he walks up to her and taps her on the shoulder so she can face him. They share a mutual smile, instantly calming her down.

Marley takes a deep breath…and allows Tina to come in….

 _ **MARLEY**_

 _ **Whooooah**_

 _ **There's something on my mind…**_

 _ **Won't somebody please…**_

 _ **PLEASE tell me what's wrong?...**_

The band begins to play in old school rb rock style. An upbeat tempo, transporting the New Directions to 1960.

 _ **B:You're just a fool, you know you're in love**_

 _ **M: What you say?**_

 _ **B: You gotta face it, to live in this world**_

 _ **M: Hey, Hey, hey-hey HEYYY!**_

 _ **M:HEYYYY-hey-hey-hey!**_

 _ **B: You take the good, along with the bad**_

 _ **Sometimes you're happy, and sometimes you're sad**_

 _ **M: One more time…**_

 _ **B: You know you love him, you can't understand**_

 _ **M: Tell me about it**_

 _ **B: Why he treat you like he do, when he's such a good man?**_

The glee clubbers are getting in the groove of the song and are amazed once again of Marley's powerful voice. Blaine slides forward to take the lead.

 _ **BLAINE**_

 _ **Listen**_

 _ **He's got me smiling when I should be ashamed**_

 _ **Got me laughing when my heart is in pain**_

 _ **Whoa-ho now, I must be a fool**_

 _ **Cause I'll do anything he wants me to**_

 _ **Now how come?**_

 _ **M:You're just a fool, you know you're in love**_

 _ **B: Tell me one more time…**_

 _ **M: You gotta face it, to live in this world**_

 _ **B: Hey, Hey, hey-hey HEYYY!**_

 _ **B:HEYYYY-hey-hey-hey!**_

 _ **M: You take the good, along with the bad**_

 _ **Sometimes you're happy, and sometimes you're sad**_

 _ **B: One more time…**_

 _ **M: You know you love him, you can't understand**_

 _ **M: Why he treat you like he do, when he's such a good man?**_

The rest of the kids start to sing the catchy lyrics to the song as Marley takes over once again, she begins to look at Jake as she sings the third verse.

 _ **Without the man, I don't wanna live**_

 _ **You think I'm lying, but I'm telling you like it is**_

 _ **He's got my nose open and that's no lie**_

 _ **I'm gonna keep him, hear me satisfied**_

 _ **Now how come?**_

 _ **B:You're just a fool, you know you're in love**_

 _ **M: Tell me one more time…**_

 _ **B: You gotta face it, to live in this world**_

 _ **M: Wowww. How come?!**_

 _ **M:Tell me how come?**_

 _ **B: You take the good, along with the bad**_

 _ **Sometimes you're happy, and sometimes you're sad**_

 _ **M: One more time…**_

 _ **B: You know you love him, you can't understand**_

 _ **M: Tell me about it**_

 _ **B: Why he treat you like he do, when he's such a good man?**_

Everyone begins to dance to the music, fully entranced in the groove of the song. Sam, however sits by himself. The song brings back memories of his too short relationship with Mercedes Jones and how he missed her. It was like the song was speaking to him. He was absolutely crazy for Mercedes, he never got over her. And he would do anything to win her heart again. He was, like the song says A Fool in Love. Maybe he should give her a call, they haven't really talked since Mercedes graduated. Maybe ask her if they could get back together. It's worth the effort.

Blaine begins to sing the fourth verse, bringing Sam back to reality.

 _ **Waves of action, speaks louder than words**_

 _ **The truest saying, that I've ever heard**_

 _ **I trust the man and all that he do**_

 _ **And I, and I'll do anything he wants me to**_

 _ **Now how come?**_

Unbeknowst to everyone, Blaine was actually asking that question about his father. Why should he still want his father's approval, why does he need his father to love him, when all he does is hurt and belittle him? Why should he care what his father think about him? That question has been running around in his head since he came out to his dad and he was met with total isolation and at times hatred. Why does he need his father's love? Marley brings him out of his negative thoughts by singing the chorus again.

 _ **M:You're just a fool, you know you're in love**_

 _ **B: Tell me one more time…**_

 _ **M: You gotta face it, to live in this world**_

 _ **B: Hey, Hey, hey-hey HEYYY!**_

 _ **B:HEYYYY-hey-hey-hey!**_

 _ **M: You take the good, along with the bad**_

 _ **Sometimes you're happy, and sometimes you're sad**_

 _ **B: Tell me one more time…**_

 _ **M: You know you love him, you can't understand**_

 _ **B: Tell me about it**_

Marley and Blaine embark on a special handshake to beat of the song along with singing the line…

 _ **B: Why he treat you like he do, when he's such a good man?**_

The entire class take the lead with the backing vocals as Blaine and Marley finish the song

 _ **ND:Do, do. Do, do**_

 _ **M: Tell me one time..**_

 _ **ND: Do, do. Do, do**_

 _ **M B: Hey, Hey, hey-hey HEYYY!**_

 _ **M B:HEYYYY-hey-hey-hey!**_

 _ **ND: Do, do. Do, do**_

 _ **Do, do. Do, do**_

 _ **B: Tell me one more time…**_

 _ **ND: Do, do. Do, do**_

 _ **M B: Wooooo-hooo!**_

 _ **ND: Do, do. DO!**_

Blaine and Marley end the song by standing side by side, back to back, to the sounds of applause from their peers.

Artie starts off the accolades. "Great way to start of Tina week guys. That was the first song that Tina recorded?"

Blaine recorrects his friend, "Well the first song she recorded under the name 'Tina Turner'. Everyone sits in enthrallment.

Marley picks up the narrative, "She was born Anna Mae Bullock, to a mother who didn't want her and abandoned her. When she and her mother and sister reunited in St Louis, she wanted her to be a nurse. That was until she and her sister went to a nightclub and met Ike Turner and his Kings of Rhythm band." She says with theatricality.

"Yes honey, Mr Turner would change Little Ann's life forever." Unique adds on to the musical history lesson. "After seeing that band perform, she knew she wanted to be a part of it. So one night she finally got the nerve to get up on the stage and sing, and she blew the joint up! Even Ike was shocked. And she was only 17 years old, child!"

"He took her under his wing and showed her the ropes, and she was grateful." Blaine says, his face lighting up. He frowns as he recites the next part.

"But Ike was insecure, and he too had a rough upbringing. He felt in order to keep Little Ann around, he had to turn the relationship physical, because everyone he mentored and helped would end up using him and leaving him. But Little Ann was loyal enough to stay around."

Blaine is cut off by Jake, who has been researching the rock legend, her choregraphy, music and life, as he adds his knowledge about Tina, "It wasn't before he started hitting her. The first time he did hit her, he hit her with a shoe stretcher! Tina became afraid of Ike."

But when and how did Anna Mae become Tina Turner?" asked Joe

"When Ike wrote the song A Fool In Love, it was intended for a male singer, but he backed out at the last minute." Blaine starts off

"Little Ann happened to be there and he had her put a vocal on the song, intending to cut her voice off and add the guy's voice later. The head of the legendary Sue Records wanted Ike to leave the girl's voice." Marley interects

"Ike renamed her Tina because it reminded him of his favorite comic book character, Sheena the Queen of the Jungle and it matched Tina's wild on stage persona." Blaine adds

"And the rest is history." Blaine and Marley say together.

"Wow guys, you have really been taking this lesson seriously. I'm so glad you are taking the opportunity to learn about Tina and her life." Mr Shue congratulates the duo on their work

The bell rings, much to everyone's dismay.

"We continue after school guys, Sam, you're next." Finn announces

Jake timidly approaches Marley. "Hey Marls, can we talk?"

Marley cuts him, "Jake, it's too late for that…"

Blaine doesn't mean to eavesdrop, but he is right behind her.

"…you cheated on me Jake, I can't forgive you for that, not now, maybe not ever."

Marley leaves Jake standing there in a guilty stupor, while Blaine follows her into the hallway.

"Are you ok?" Blaine asks her

"Blaine, I'm sorry, but…I'm still so angry at Jake. I should have known better than to give a womanizer the benefit of the doubt. But I can't shake how I feel about him off of me, Blaine. He was my first love, and I was hoping, my only."

"I know, I'm not the best person to give this advice, since I cheated on Kurt and broke his heart…" The glow from Blaine's face dims slightly recollecting.

"But why don't you just, hear him out? If you still have feelings for him and if still want to be with him, try to reconnect and at least listen to what he has to say. Kurt and I haven't done that yet, but at least he's talking to me again."

The duo share a melancholy frown on their faces.

"Guess we're both Fools in Love, huh?" Blaine jokes, causing Marley to laugh, cheering her up.

"Guess so, thanks Blaine."

"No problem."

The two classmates leave to class…

* * *

 ** _Please review and stay tuned..._**


	5. scene five: you can't stop me loving you

**_Here is chapter 5 of glee does Tina. Sorry I have been MIA, (if you guys were actually reading) but life got in the way. Well, now it is time for Sam's solo..._**

* * *

Sam is walking down the McKinley hallway dialing Mercedes's cell number. Although she is in LA and he probably forgot to take the consideration of the difference in time, he began to dial. Whatever you do Sam, don't do any of your impressions in an effort to relieve your anxiety, the blond thinks to himself.

"Hello?" A souful voice fills Sam's ears. She still makes his heartbeat quicken with desire.

"Wehhh-lll, howdy there pilgrim." Damn-it!

The screen splits in half to reveal the ex New Direction member/short time Cheerio. She rolls her eyes at Sam's John Wayne impression. Typical Sam, she thinks to herself

"Hi Sam."

Hi Mercedes, how's LA?" Sam asks, remembering Mercedes quest to musical stardom.

The Lima songstress began to go into detail about her troubles adjusting to LA life coming from a small oppressive town like Lima and looking for a new record label and manager after her argument with her old one about using another, more thinner model for her album cover, which she was happy she followed her heart and refused.

"Well that's all I've been up to about since I last saw you guys."

"So you haven't been dating anyone?" Sam asks coyly, with a twinge of fear

Mercedes chuckles, "No, Sam, I'm not dating anyone. I'm too focused on my career now."

"Oh, cause I was just wondering, you're single, and I still single-"

Before Sam can finish his proposition, his old flame cuts him off, "No Sam, we are not getting back together."

The blond begins to sulk, "Oh come on 'Cedes."

"Boy, didn't you hear me good, I said no. You saw what long distance relationships have worked out in the glee club, they have failed every time. I'm too preoccupied with my music to bring a man into my life now." An aggravated Mercedes tries to explain to Sam.

Sam's trouty mouth, as Santana once called it, has sunk into a full frown.

"But Mercedes, you know I still love you-"

"I know Sam, but-"

"Don't you still love me-"

Mercedes hesitates, feeling so conflicted. She still have feeling for him, "Sam, love is not my priority."

Sam's heart begins to break, and he starts to becomes angry as the love of his life rejects him.

"I hope we can still be friends, Sam." She says in a sad, but sweet tone, but to him, it's condescending . Sam chooses his next words carefully.

"You maybe no longer in love with me, but you can't stop me loving you, Mercedes."

Sam hangs up and cuts Mercedes, as the music goes into a rock/bluesy drive. He opens his locker and pulls out his guitar and begins to play along as he sings the edgy Tina Turner classic, "You Can't Stop Me Loving You" walking down the hallway to the auditorium.

 _ **You can run and you can hide**_

 _ **You can tell me you're untrue**_

 _ **You can play 'round with my feelings,**_

 _ **Say you've "Found somebody new"**_

 _ **But there's one thing you can't do**_

 _ **You can't stop me loving you**_

Sam begins to reminisce about his favorite moments with Mercedes, his heart twisting and turning with grief.

 _ **Oooh, you know I love you, baby**_

 _ **Oooh, why do you treat me this way?**_

 _ **Oooh, I don't deserve this kind of treatment**_

Sam walks through the backstage of the auditorium stage and the band begins to harmonize with him

 _ **When I've been so good, like a lover should**_

 _ **And I've loved you in any way**_

 _ **Aay-aay-aay, aay-aay**_

Mr Shue and Finn are sitting in the front row, with all the glee kids sitting with them watching Sam's performance. The two glee instructors look at each other in mild confusion at Sam's song choice. This was a rare Tina song, and it seems these kids are taking cues from songs with grown-up tales.

 _ **You can run and you can hide**_

 _ **You can tell me you're untrue**_

 _ **You can play 'round with my feelings,**_

 _ **Say you've "Found somebody new"**_

 _ **But there's one thing you can't do**_

 _ **You can't stop me loving you**_

 _ **Ohh! I know I'm gonna be fine**_

 _ **Ya ain't gotta pull my chain**_

 _ **I ain't gonna change my mind!**_

 _ **OWW!**_

 _ **How do ya feel, baby**_

 _ **Oooh, I bet you feel real tall**_

 _ **Oooh, why did you leave your man, honey-honey?**_

 _ **I give you loving and it's not enough**_

 _ **And you try to make look small**_

 _ **A-all-all-all, all-all-all**_

The kids sing the chorus along with the heartbroken teen

 _ **You can run and you can hide**_

 _ **You can tell me you're untrue**_

 _ **You can play 'round with my feelings,**_

 _ **Say you've "Found somebody new"**_

 _ **But there's one thing you can't do**_

 _ **You can't stop me loving you!**_

 _ **You can't stop me loving you!**_

 _ **Ohh, no**_

 _ **Can't stop me loving you**_

 _ **No matter what you do**_

 _ **You can't stop me loving you!**_

The auditorium rings with the sound of appulause, but Sam isn't feeling it.

"Well Sam, that was a very…grown up topic." Will choses his words very carefully

Finn takes the lead from his mentor, "What lead to you choosing that Tina classic, Sam?"

Sam looks at the class, and his eyes begin to tear up as he says one word.

"Mercedes." He drops his microphone and leaves before anyone can say anything else.

"Maybe I should set up a meeting for Sam with Emma?" Will says under his breath as he looks at his notes on Sam's performance.

Blaine gets out of his seat to catch up to his friend. He finally does in the weight room as he sees Sam lost in lifting a barbell, burning off his stress and his excess body fat.

"Sam?" He asks tentatively

"Blaine, I'm in no mood to talk right now. Besides you don't know what I'm going through." Sam grunts out, momentarily forgetting his friend's break up and grief

"Excuse me, Sam. I broke Kurt's heart with my poor descision making. I guess that what I get for becoming to clingy after he left for New York. But I hate to break it to you, but you and Mercedes weren't together when she graduated."

Sam sets down the barbells and sits up to look at the ex-Warbler.

"I know it isn't easy loving someone, who doesn't love you anymore. At the very least, just be her friend, that's probably what she needs, more than a boyfriend." Blaine continues to talk to Sam as he sits down on the bench with him

"I guess you're right Blaine, thanks for the advice."

"Any time buddy."

They share a hug.

* * *

 ** _End of chapter 5. Gave you guys a little Blam action at the end, but sadly Blaine still hasn't not opened up to anyone. Will he ever? Can anyone help him? Will Sam get over Mercedes? Will they get back together? Where is Kurt?! Stay tuned, for Finn Hudson has a trick up his sleeve..._**


	6. scene six: homecoming

**_Here is the latest installment of glee does TINA. Hopefully I can start uploading more chapters at least once a week._**

* * *

The Lima Bean coffee shop is abuzz with customers, all chatting and sipping lattes and tea and iced coffee. The front doors open with Mercedes Jones walks into to her familiar stomping grounds. She finds the nearest table while looking around for her old classmate now assistant instructor of the New Directions, Finn Hudson, who had strict, but brief instructions to meet him at the coffee shop for an emergency. After hearing about the school shooting that happened last month and the inner turmoil it caused her, she got on the first plane to Ohio.

Apparently she wasn't the only one that Finn called because with a flick of her hair, in walked in her one-time rival and eternal friend and fierce diva partner Santana Lopez, with an attitude that gave away the impression that she couldn't give a damn.

Right behind was also former Cheerio and Queen bitch at McKinley Quinn Fabray. She too came under the impression that something horrible had happened when Finn called her.

Quinn is the first to notice one of her fellow classmates. "Santana, is that you?"

Santana turns around from the casher's desk to face her former co Cheerio captain. They haven't spoken since Mr Shue's almost wedding and their hotel experimental. "Oh hi Quinn, what has possessed you to come back to this hellhole from your hot older Yale professor? And I don't think it's for my sweet lady kisses, cause that is reserved for someone more in my ballpark."

The ex-Cheerio rolls her eyes at Santana's smart remark, but before she can answer she hears the squeal of another familiar face.

"Quinn, my god girl, what are doing here?" Mercedes drops her bag at her table and moves towards Quinn. They embrace.

"Hey Mercedes, I could say the same for you." Quinn greets her. Mercedes then glances at Santana and they too share a hug and pleasantries.

They sit down at Mercedes' table after placing their coffee orders and begin to ask one another what have they been doing since the last time they have seen each other. Quinn was busy at Yale, Santana now rooming with Kurt and Rachel in New York, and Mercedes finding a new recording label and manager. But before long, Santana gets bored with the trivial conversation and asked the essential question, already over with the mini reunion.

"Alright, can anyone answer me why we came here after we all promised to leave and never look back? Seriously, we come back here more often than a revival of _Cats_!"

Mercedes and Quinn roll their eyes at the latina's attitude. Quinn first answers, "Well if you must know Santana, Finn called me and asked he to help him with something important, it sounded really urgent."

Mercedes interjects, "You too, he called me too. After the shooting that happened, and judging by how frantic Finn sounded on the phone, I got the first plane out here."

"So I guess we all listened to Moby Dick and came back.-" Santana turns her head to see two other fellow former classmates. In walks Noah (Puck) Puckerman chatting up with Mike Chang.

"And I guess we aren't the only ones Finn called. Look over there at what the cat drug in."

Quinn and Mercedes look to the front door, just as Puck and Mike notice them. Mike signals Puck to their table. They all hug and greet each other and go through once again what they have been up to since their last reunion, Puck in LA "working on his screenplay" and Mike at dance academy.

But once again, Santana has had it with the mushy stuff. "So let me guess, Finn called you hobos too?"

"Yeah, and after the shooting, we all thought the worst and rushed over." Mike replys

"Finn our bro, we'll do anything for him and if he needs help, we'll help him."

"So what do you think is so urgent that Finn had us meet here?" Quinn asks

"I think it's about that Marley girl and her eating disorder. I guess Finn finally has taken action and he needs our help." Santana enters her two cents.

"I know, that poor girl. We have had our share of fights, but we have never really tried to sabotage one another.", says Mercedes

But before anyone else could conspire any further, Finn rushes into the Lima Bean. Slightly out of breath he begins to greet his former classmates.

"Now that we have completed roll call for the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Finn, can you please explain to us why you called us to come back here?" An agitated Santana queries.

Everyone stares at the former quarterback, who begins to sit down, adrenaline pumping with nerves and from sprinting from the school to the coffeeshop. Everyone else sit down with him, waiting for a response.

"Look guys, I'll cut to the chase, I asked you to come here because…I need your help." Finn slowly begins.

"What's wrong, bro?" Puck asks

"It's… about Blaine. He's been acting so strangely lately, especially after the shooting."

"Well, it's completely understandable Finn, everybody was affected by that shooting." Mercedes softly replies.

"No, Mercedes, this started after we graduated, it started to get worse after he and Kurt broke up. He stopped involving himself in glee, he wasn't singing, suggesting songs, dancing. The school shooting made him completely clam up." Finn explains

"So why didn't you call the human puppy's ex? How is this our problem?" Santana snaps back. Everyone rolls their eyes at Santana's remark.

"Kurt and Blaine aren't really talking, and plus Kurt's busy at Vogue." Finn answers

"What about the Warblers? Why doesn't he talk to them?" Puck questions, with distain in his voice.

"He hasn't talked to any of them since the slushie incident, he feels betrayed by them, and I don't blame him." Finn replies

"Oh come on guys, I think Blaine has proven to us that his home is with the New Directions. And we are a family, if he needs help, then we owe to him to help." Mike remarks, putting up a good argument.

"Mike is right guys, besides we all have given a leave of absence at our schools and jobs for a week." Quinn backs Mike up.

"That depends on one thing, what is the glee club doing this week, and _please_ tell me it isn't Katy Perry, cause I will go back to New York with your ex-hobbit girlfriend and Lady Elaine Fairchild?" Santana asks Finn

This was what Finn was hoping to hook his friends with, if simply asking them wouldn't work. "Well, Blaine has started to involve himself in class again, so Mr Shue decided to dedicate an entire week to Blaine's favorite artist…."

Everyone stares at him intently as he says the magic words, flashing a dopey smile, "…Tina Turner."

Mercedes and Quinn's eyes widen in surprise. Mike and Puck look at each other as well. Santana sits back down quickly. "When should I pull out my fringe dress?"

"Great, I was hoping you guys would say yes."

"Are you kidding Finn?! Tina Turner is a goddess! I live to be the **beast** she was on stage!" Santana shouts, almost losing her cool.

"Not to mention she is a survivor." Mercedes adds on

"I used her as a template for cheerleading, her energy and stage presence is unbelievable!" Quinn chimes in.

"So, what do want us to do, bro." Puck asks

"Well, the lesson is to use Tina's music to showcase your emotions, what you are feeling inside, and to build your stage presence, your stamina, in prepping for Nationals. So Mercedes, Santana you can help the kids with channeling their "inner Tina", the soul of Tina, the attitude. Quinn and Mike, you can help with the cherography, the energy that Tina brings to every show, show them the dance moves. Puck, I want you to teach the guys about Tina's rock n roll attitude, the sass, the force, the drive." Finn gives them their instructions

Everyone begins to mentally takes notes, already coming up with the music numbers to perform with the kids.

"Hopefully, with you guys being there, we can get the old Blaine back." Finn adds on.

"Sounds like a plan." Mike replies

"I'm already coming up with the perfect number to bring Tina to McKinley." Santana brags

"Well I'm looking for songs to help some of the girls with their confidence, especially that Marley, bring back that girl who wowed the crowd in Grease." Mercedes counter proclaims.

"Mike and I will be preparing the 'Tina Turner dance camp'." Quinn announces

"Yep, we're gonna show them why Tina is called the hardest working woman in show business. Come Quinn, you can come to my house, I called my parents when I bought the tickets and they are expecting me" Mike gets up first.

"As long as you take me back to the hotel Santana and I are staying at afterward." Quinn follows suit. They leave together, grabbing their luggage.

"Well, the glee club better be prepared for Santana Lopez's return tomorrow." Santana continues to brag as she leaves the coffee shop also, bags in tow.

"See you tomorrow, Finn, Puck." Mercedes bids the two boys goodbye.

"Hey can I stay over, since Kurt isn't coming home?" Puck asks

"Sure, let me ask my mom and Burt, and Kurt."

"Why Kurt?" Puck asks, confused.

"You know he will kill you if you drop one sock in his room." They both shudder in fear, knowing Kurt's temper.

* * *

 ** _Stay tuned for the upcoming chapter 7, Marley showcases her conflicted feelings about Jake, and gives him a warning, TINA TURNER style!_**


End file.
